Heroes: The Next Generation
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: Peter gets his powers back, but when Sylar attacks again, he accidentally takes them both to Enterprise. But for some reason, his time-travel powers won't work anymore and no one has powers in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Re-activated

**A.N.: **In this, Claire never revealed her ability in the last episode. The world never found out about Specials. Angela Petrelli had Nathan(Sylar) erase all files of Specials and had the Haitian erase the memories of everyone that worked in/with Building 26. Also, she reestablished The Company after Samuel was beaten and found a way to permanently remove everyone's abilities(don't know why they would, I just need it that way so this works). Also, Star Trek never existed in this.

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Re-activated**

Peter reached the man in the burning car. "Don't worry. You're gonna be okay." He told him. He was lying though. He didn't have the healing ability anymore so he couldn't use that, and the man's injuries were too severe. He used his reacquired telekinesis to rip the door open, making it look like he pulled it open, and freed the man from his binds before pulling him out.

"Thank you!" The man cried. Not a second later, the car exploded.

"That was too close." Peter mumbled to himself. Just then, the ambulance pulled up. Peter was off duty and the accident just happened to happen near him, so he was the first one on the scene. The other driver had minor injuries because he wasn't hit as bad.

"Peter? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked one of the paramedics.

"I was around the corner when the crash happened. Good thing too. I barely got him out in time." Peter replied.

"Looks like you've save another one then." The paramedic told him. Peter had a habit of saving people.

"You think?" Peter joked, releasing some tension.

"Hey Peter!" A voice shouted.

Peter looked around. _'Wait, I know that voice!'_

"Of course you do." Said Matt. Matt Parkman. The telepath. The cop. The man who gave Peter telepathy when he had his old powers. He'd always miss those powers. It was less stressful than having one at a time.

"What are you doing here Matt?" He then noticed Matt wasn't alone. He had a baby in his arms. "Who's the kid?"

"Peter. Meet Matt." Matt said. "He's my son."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Hiro saved him right?" Peter asked. By now, they were off the street, so no one overhears them and thinks they're crazy.

"Yeah. And you know how Hiro lost his powers, but got them back?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, why?" Peter asked.

"Well, originally, his mom was letting me have him for the weekend. But then I thought back to how Hiro got his powers, and thought about how you lost yours." Matt explained.

"How _did _Hiro get his powers back?" Peter asked.

"Matt. He 'turned Hiro's powers back on'." Matt answered.

"You're kidding." Peter said disbelievingly. "He can give me my powers back?"

"Maybe. It might not work since you have another power now." Matt warned. "But I thought you'd want to try it."

"But why? Why do you want me to have my powers back?" Peter asked.

"Because for one: you're my friend. And two: If something ever happens, we may need you at full power again." Matt replied.

"You worried about another Sylar showing up?" Peter asked.

"Actually I'm worried about Sylar." Matt said. "I still don't trust him and I have a feeling he's losing control over his 'hunger' again."

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked.

"Because a week ago, I got a murder case." Matt replied. "The guy's head was sawn off. No tools."

"Maybe it's just someone doing the same thing Sylar did." Peter suggested.

"Actually, it was Sylar." They turned to see Hiro. "I just came from a week in the future and I've seen Sylar resume his killings. He's on his way here right now."

"Wait what? Sylar's actually killing again? And coming here?" Peter asked.

"Yes. He is after you Matt Parkman. He wants your ability." Hiro said, looking at Matt.

"He wants my ability? We can't let him get it!" Matt nearly shouted. "If he gets my ability, he will be able to control people's minds! We can't allow that!"

"And we won't. Now how do we get your son to give me my powers back so we can fight him better?" Peter asked.

"Make him laugh." Hiro said. He then disappeared and reappeared a moment later with Ando. "Ando is the best at making Baby Matt Parkman laugh."


	2. Chapter 2: Retrieving Abilities

**A.N.: **Here's a warning in advance. This chapter is short.

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2: Retrieving Abilities**

After only a minute, Ando made Matty laugh by making his funny face, giving Peter his power's back. After that, he has Hiro take him back to his mom's so he would be safe from Sylar.

"I can't do anything yet." Peter complained, looking at his hands. "The only abilities I got back are your's and Hiro's."

"And mine." Ando said, reminding him that he used his red energy.

"I think that's because it didn't give you all of your powers back. Just your original power. To absorbs other people's powers." Matt said as Hiro returned.

"That means I've got to get all my other powers back. But some of the people who I got my powers from are dead, so that's gonna be hard." Peter said. "At least I don't have to train my power again." He actually had precognitive painting too, he just didn't try it.

"Why don't you go back in time to find those people before they die?" Ando asked.

"Good idea. But I could mess something up." Peter said.

"Not if you get your invisibility back first." Matt said. "That way, no one will see you."

"And then you can get your phasing ability." Ando suggested.

"Well, I think I got my phasing ability at Kirby Plaza, and since there were a lot of people with powers there. So that's a good place to start." Peter said. "But like you said, I should get invisibility first, and I'm not sure if Claude was there."

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Nobody." Peter said. "Okay. I'll go back to just after the last time I saw Claude. Then, I'll go to Kirby Plaza. But where after that?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should go to Primatech and get powers from all the prisoners there. And maybe even some of the agents. That could really help out." Matt suggested.

"It's not like I haven't taken bady guys powers before. But no matter what, I'm avoiding Ted. I don't want to lose control of the radiation again." Peter stated.

"No arguement there." Matt agreed.

"Who's Ted?" Ando and Hiro asked simultaneously.

"No one." Peter said before disappearing.

Peter successfully got his invisibility back without being seen and was now at Kirby Plaza. He arrived just a couple of seconds before Nathan grabbed Peter and flew into the air. It was enough time to get Nathan's flying ability and while there, he also got super-strength from Niki Sanders, technopathy from Micah Sanders, phasing from D.L. Sanders, and healing from Claire Bennet. His neice.

_'Well, got a bunch of my powers back.'_ He thought after testing them all. He then teleported to The Company, to six months after the events of Kirby Plaza. The first ability he got while there, was Elle Bishop's energy manipulation. Then he found her father while on his way to the cells and got his alchemy ability. After he got more abilities including pyrokinesis, sonic wave emission, magnetism manipulation, fear-strength, and impenetrable skin(from Baron Samedi, the Haitian's brother). After that, he decided to go back to when he first fought Sylar in Odessa, Texas. There, he got telekinesis along with others of Sylar's powers.

After getting Sylar's powers, Sylar went back to when Nathan helped the government hunt Specials down and put them on the plane. Even though their powers were suppressed, he got their abilities anyway. He saw Clair being put in a limo and driven away. He then teleported home and got his mother's precognitive dreaming. After that, the last place he went to was the Sullivan Brothers Carnival during the final fight with Samuel. Unknown to him, Monica Dawson was also there, so he got her adoptive muscle memory. He then returned to Matt, Ando, and Hiro.

"Done." He informed them. He arrived at the exact same moment he left, so they didn't see him actually disappear.


	3. Chapter 3: A Special Battle

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3: A Special Battle**

Peter was waiting for Sylar to arrive in Matt's apartment. He went with Matt to pick Molly up from school. He told her the situation. Matt then had Hiro take Molly to the same place he took Matty so she would be safe. Then, Peter realized he had Molly's ability to find people as well. After that, they went back to Matt's apartment.

There was a knock at the door, everyone tensed up, expecting Sylar to be the one behind the door. Peter turned invisible and stuck his head through the door. A moment later, he turned visible again with his head no longer in the door. "It's okay. But still. Be careful."

Matt opened the door and Mohinder Suresh was the one behind it. "Mohinder? Why'd you knock?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"I forgot my keys on the table." He said, walking into the kitchen before noticing Peter, Ando, and Hiro. "What's going on?" Mohinder asked.

Ando, Hiro, and Matt looked at Peter. "He's not Sylar." He told them.

"What? Of course I'm not Sylar." Suresh said defensively.

"Remember, he has shapeshifting now. And he's after me." Matt informed the scientist.

"Then what are you doing here? Molly will-" Suresh began.

"Already taken care of. Hiro took Molly somewhere safe." Matt told him.

"Okay. Then when do you think he'll be here?" the geneticist asked.

Peter thought for a moment, but looked up with a surprised look on his face. "He's already here!" He turned to the window just before it shattered, leaving glass everywhere. Some of the shards hit Mohinder, but not in any fatal areas. Other shards almost hit Peter, but he let them phase right through him. Hiro teleported behind the couch and Ando fired energy at the shards before they could hit him. Matt had to dive behind the couch, next to Hiro.

Not even a second after the window shattered, Sylar flew through it. He had shattered it with his telekinesis. "I'm back." He said.

"Sylar! Fight the hunger!" Peter told him. He may have hated Sylar for all the things he's done, but he wanted to avoid killing anyone unless it was necessary.

"Oh Peter. I thoought you might be here. But life being a good guy was beginning to become a little dull, so I don't want to fight it anymore." Sylar told him, throwing a lamp at Peter with his telekinesis. But Peter just deflected it with his own telekinesis.

"But in the future I went to, you had a son! You were happy!" Peter told him.

"And that future no longer exists. And now I don't want it to exist. Too dull for me. Not special enough." Sylar said, using his 'hand'gun ability to shoot Peter, but the force it created phased through him and into the fridge behind him. "More than one ability? You must've gotten your old powers back. Meaning a buffet for me." Sylar said, sending electricity at Peter. He moved out of the way with super-speed and Sylar grabbed him with his telekinesis. Peter let him try to cut open his skull, but it didn't work. "What? What's going on?"

"I have impenetrable skin now. So you can't cut me open." Peter said, countering Sylar's telekinesis so he could land on the ground.

"What? That's not fair! How am I supposed to take your abilities now?!" Sylar shouted.

"You're not, that's the point." Peter smirked.

_'Unless I take someone's ability that allows me to take your ability without needing to penerate the skin.' _Sylar thought.

_'I think he forgot about me.' _Ando, Hiro, Matt, and Mohinder all thought at the same time. At that moment, Matt rose from behind the couch and shot at Sylar with his pistol. Sylar caught the bullets with his telekinesis.

"This again? When are you goind to give up on that Parkman?" Sylar said, launching the bullets back at Matt, who ducked behind the couch again, letting them pass overhead. Hiro teleported behind Sylar and tried to stab him with his sword, but Sylar created a telekinetic shield around the back of his head. "That weak point doesn't even work anymore anyway. Nice try Pikachu." He telekinetically pushed Hiro out of the window just before Hiro teleported back behind the couch. Ando then fired energy at Sylar and Sylar countered with his 's energy inadvertantly super-charged Sylar's electricity, causing it to fly at him faster. Fortunately, he was able to dive behind a wall and avoid the shot. Mohinder took the chance to punch Sylar in the face, spinning his head around in a one-hundred eighty degree angle. Sylar telekinetically spun his head another one-hundred eighty degrees to put it back and launch Suresh through a wall. "That won't hurt me. I heal, remember?"

Peter then used his sonic wave emission and fired a volley of sonic waves at Sylar. Sylar used super-speed to move behind Peter. "Who'd you get that from?" Matt demanded, worried he killed Daphne.

"That speedster at the carnival. I believe his name was Eddy or Edgar or something." Sylar replied calmly with an evil grin. This made Matt sigh in relief. Sylar then pulled out a small harmonica. "And Peter, you're gonna _love _this one." He played a note with the harmonica, converting the sound into physical force and hitting Peter with it. Peter flew into the wall, cracking it.

When he recovered, Peter looked at Sylar with a horrified expression. "You killed Emma!" He then tackled Sylar with all of his superhuman strength, sending them both through a wall, and they ended up in the apartment next door. Peter heard a scream and telepathically ordered the people in the apartment to leave.

Sylar threw Peter off of him and back into Matt's apartment. He hit the wall he cracked earlier and went right through it, out of the building. With Peter falling to the street below, Sylar set his sights on Matt again. "Now back to business." He sent a telekinetic cut at Matt, but Hiro grabbed him and they teleported away. "No! So close!" Then Peter flew back in from the hole in the wall he made, unaware of Hiro and Matt's departure, and tackled Sylar again, teleporting them away. Mohinder climbed through the wall Sylar threw him through, which lead to the bedroom, and noticed everyone was gone.

"Hello?" He looked around.


	4. Chapter 4: A Brave New Time

**A.N.: **Finally! This is where the crossover actually begins! Oh! And the name of this chapter is based on 'A Brave New World'.

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4: A Brave New Time**

Peter and Sylar appeared in a futuristic hallway and landed on the ground in a position that suggested Peter tackled Sylar. Peter then began rapidly punching Sylar with his super-speed and super-stength, smashing his head in, and making it literally look like a pancake with a face on it and hair.

Sylar, desperate to break free, but not afraid, threw Peter onto the ceiling and electrocuted him, causing the power in the hallway to go out. Sylar used the darkness as an advantage to escape, but Peter didn't need to see. He used Molly's locating ability and grabbed Sylar with telekinesis. He then telekinetically pulled his internal organs in every direction, causing it to virtually explode. He then did it with Sylar's whole body, tearing his body apart.

After Sylar was all over the hallway, literally, Peter scowled at the blood. "Serves you right." He then turned around and started to walk away, but stopped as he realized he had no idea where he was. He then thought of himself while using Molly's ability and got a shocking result. "I'm in space?!" He then looked around, guessing he was in some kind of spaceship. "I must've went to the future." He then closed his eyes and concentrated on going back to his own time. When he opened them again, he was still in the ship. "What the-" He looked around. "My time travel isn't working now?" He teleported to the other side of Sylar's blood and came to the conclusion that he could still teleport. "What the hell is going on?"

"Freeze!" He turned and saw two men in yellow and black uniforms, holding what looked like futuristic plastic toys. But these men were too old to be playing with toy guns, so he guessed they weren't toys. He put his hands up to signify surrender. He didn't know anything about the time period he was in, so he wanted to make friends, not enemies.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Peter asked. They saw the blood on his hands and then the blood behind Peter. One of them almost vomited whilethe other just looked disgusted.

'The stories about the Enterprise are right! Weird stuff always happen on this ship!'Peter heard the one on the left think.

_'Enterprise huh? That must be the name of this ship.' _

The one whose mind he read tapped the badge looking thing on the left side of his uniform. "Security team two to bridge."

"Go ahead." A voice said from the badge.

"We've found the intruder." He said.

"Intruder? But there were two detected." Said the voice. It was distincly male, and very deep.

"Well, I think there _were _two. But not anymore." He paused. "There's blood everywhere."

A moment of silence went by. "Take him to the brig. The captain wants to personally interrogate the intruder."

"Yes sir." He said, before he 'hung up'. "You're going to have to come with us." He said. Peter followed and once they got around a bend, the other one vomited. "Really? I understand it's disgusting, but vomiting?"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle. The guy's obviously a rookie. After a few minutes, they arrived outside a door and they let Peter in. "You'll be staying in here. The captain will be here shortly to question you." Peter walked into a cell and it closed behind him.

After the cell closed, the two left and a couple of guards came in and took positions on either side of the cell.

"You guys do this often?" Peter asked. No answer. "Nice talking to you."

A few more minutes went by, and the door opened, and in walked a man in the same uniform as all the others Peter's seen so far, except it was red instead of white. He was bald and obviously was a higher rank than the others. He seemed to be older than anyone else he's seen in this time period so far. Peter then noticed there was another man and a woman with him. The other man wore the same uniform as the bald one and was obviously a lower rank. He had not only hair on his head, but a beard too. The woman wore a slighly different version of the uniform. It was purple and easily showed her curves. She had long curly hair.

"I take it your the captain?" Peter asked the bald guy.

"Yes. I am Captain Jean'Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I would like to know how you got on board my ship." He demanded.

Peter quickly probed the three people's minds, along with the guards' minds. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." For some reason, he couldn't probe the woman's mind and she seemed to notice his attempt. But after reviewing the information he gathered from the other occupants' minds, he realized was an empath. He concluded her empathy kept him out.

"Oh, I believe I can be open-minded enough to believe whatever you say." Said Picard.

"Would you believe I teleported?" He reviewed more of their memories.

"You beamed aboard? Impossible, our shields are up and we are at warp five." Said the bearded man known as Commander Riker.

"Impossible? You mean like this?" Peter teleported onto the bed in the cell. "Your cell won't hold me. I can teleport out.

"How did you do that?" Picard asked.

"I have powers." Peter said.

"And how did you knock out the power in the hallway you were in? We had to switch to emergency power." Riker asked.

"Actually that was Sylar." Peter corrected. "He has powers too. Or _had _powers. He threw me onto the ceiling with his telekinesis and electrocuted me. I guess he got the lights too."

"Sylar? Is he the person who's spread all over the floor?" Riker asked.

"Yep." Peter replied.

"Dr. Troi?" Picard turned to the woman.

"I can't tell if he's telling the truth." She said while looking at Peter suspiciously.

Picard looked surprised for a moment, before he turned back to Peter. "Can you prove any of this?"

"Sure. I can show you my abilities." Peter said, telekinetically pulling the blanket over his legs after lying down. He positioned his palm face-up and generated some electricity.

"Do you have any other abilities?" Picard asked.

"Yeah." Peter used his super-speed to quickly get off the bed, make the bed, and face the three interrogaters, all in one second.

"How many?" Riker asked.

"A lot." Peter asked. "I _did _have the ability to time travel, but for some reason it's not working anymore."

"TIme travel? Are you from the future?" Picard asked.

"No. I'm from the past." Peter replied.

Picard looked really surprised by that. "What year?"

"The year I came here from was 2010. That is my time period." Peter informed them.

"2010? That was over three-hundred years ago!" Riker exclaimed.

"Three-hundred years?" Peter asked. "I'm farther in the future than I thought."

"How is it possible someone from so long ago has these abilities? Did someone from the future give you them?" Picard asked.

"As far as I know, I was born with them. But I didn't discover my abilities until a solar eclipse a few years ago." Peter replied.

"How is that possible?" Picard asked.

"I don't know how no one has abilities this far in the future, but people in my time got their abilities through evolution. Althought some, like my brother, were given their abilities by a scientist. My mother and father gave my brother his ability." Peter explained.

"Ability? As in only one?" Riker asked.

"Yeah. Everyone only has one ability, but there are a few exceptions. I have so many abilities because my first ability was to absorb other people's abilities. Sylar got his abilities by killing other people with abilities. His first ability was to understand how things work. He used that to find the place in the brain that controls abilities and cut people's heads open and take it. His first ability came with a hunger for more abilities, so he became a serial killer. I harmlessly take people's abilities. They don't lose their life, or their ability. I just recently got my powers back. Well, recently for me anyway."

"You lost your abilities?" Picard asked.

"Yeah, my own father, who everyone thought was dead, took my powers away from me. So he had them instead of me. My friends Matt Parkman, he came to me with his kid. For me, that was this morning. His kid had the ability to turn things on and off. No matter what they are. That included people's abilities. He gave me back my original powers."

"Original powers? Did you have another power?" Riker asked.

"A while after my dad took awat my powers, I injected the formula that gives people powers into myself to save my brother and I got the ability to 'borrow' a person's power. My brother could fly. So if I touched him, I gained the ability to fly. But once I borrow someone else's ability, I lose the last one I borrowed." Peter laughed. "I remember being told Matt's kid could turn on a TV even if it was unplugged."

"Do you have his ability?" Troi asked. He thought for a moment. He never even considered having Matty's power. He then turned the lights off with a thought. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We will be back shortly." The cell door opened and they stepped out.

He used Molly's ability and mentally followed them to their breifing room. He then used his mind reading to hear everything being said.

After a few minutes, they got to the topic Peter wanted to hear. "Can we trust him?" Asked Picard.

"I couldn't tell if he was lying with my empathy, but I believe he was telling the truth. And he does seem to have a good heart." Troi replied.

"I am curious about these abilities. I have never read anything similar in human history." Data stated.

"We haven't either Data." Riker agreed.

Worf was staying pretty quiet throughout the conversation. But he finally spoke up. "What would happen if he joined the crew?"

"I believe we would have a very valuable asset." Picard replied. "I want to have him join the crew until we can find a way to send him back where he belongs. But of course, the decision will be up to him." He looked at everyone. "Number one? I want you to give him my proposal. Everyone else, dismissed." Everyone got up from the table and left the room.

Peter liked the captain's decision. Of course, he could've _made _him decide that, but he didn't like altering people's wills unless it's necessary for survival. By tomorrow morning, he would be a member of the crew of the Starship Enterprise. And until then, he had one thing he wanted to do. The holodeck.

Meanwhile, with Picard, in his office, "Security team three to Picard."

He tapped his combadge. "Go ahead."

"There's only a fraction of the blood left sir. And it forms letters on the wall." Picard immediately grew worried. It spells 'Sylar'."

He 'hung up' and tapped his combadge again. "Picard to Security. I want a security sweep of the entire ship. The second intruder's remains have disappeared. Set phasers to maximum yeild."


	5. Chapter 4Extension: Sylar's Rengeration

**A.N.: **Here's another short chapter. It's just a filler to explain Sylar's remains disappearing.

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4 Extension: Sylar's Regeneration**

In the dark hallway lit only by red emergency lighting, Peter Petrelli had just been escorted away to go to the brig.

Splattered all over the hallway were the remains of Gabriel Gray. Better known to others as Sylar, the super-powered, power-hungry serial killer. Blood was everywhere. There were only two guards still by the blood. They had arrived there just before the other two guards escorted Peter away.

"God! How the hell did _that _happen?" One of them said. "It looks like one of those twenty-first century gore-fests!"

"Only with real blood." The other guard agreed, staring at the blood with awe. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Well get used to it. Weird stuff happens on this ship all the time." Another guard said, walking over to the two. "And to think, one man did this."

"One person? Without any weapons? How?!" The first guard said.

"We don't know yet Ensign. But the captain is interrogating him now." Said the new guard.

"Well, can we go grab a bite or something? I don't think the clean-up crew will mind us leaving their job unguarded for a few minutes."

"Go ahead Liuetenant. And take Ensign Rower with you." The new guard replied.

"Thank you Major." The Liuetenant said before walking off with Ensign Rower.

Major Samuels watched them go before turning and looking at the blood. "I hope that guy's on our side." He said, thinking of Peter.

He turned around and started to walk away, but before he could take two steps, he heard a slithering sound. He turned back around and saw an astonishing sight. All the blood in the hallway, was moving toward one spot towards the center of the mess.

"What the hell?" He asked no one. He watched as the blood in the center of the mess of blood rose into a pile of blood, as if covering a small mound. It continued to rise and form into the shape of a man. The Major began to step back slowly as skin formed over the blood. "Oh my god." Samuels mouthed, watching as more details appeared, such as hair and facial features.

Within moments, a man had formed from what was formerly a bloody mess, with no blood left in the hallway. "Hm. Seems my new ability saved me." Said the man. He then noticed Samuels, standing slack-jawed. Immediately, Samuels broke out of his trance and drew his phaser.

"Freeze!" Samuels ordered.

"No thanks." He defied the order, raising his hand. Samuels fired his phaser, hitting the man in the chest with a stun.

"Oh. That tickled." Sylar smiled evilly, pointing a finger at Samuels.

"Major Samuels then fired again after setting his phaser to it maximum kill setting, hitting him in the heart.

The man just smirked evilly before saying "Is that supposed to hurt?" Samuels dropped his phaser in shock and stared at the man.

"I'll give you one more try." He offered.

Realizing he wasn't following normal procedure, Samuels reached for his combadge.

The man caught his hand telekinetically. "You just blew your last chance." He used his free hand to telekinetically slit Samuels throat open. Before the blood could hit the ground, the man caught it using his signature ability, and splattered a pattern onto the wall.

It only took one shot to get the exact word he wanted. Sylar. He grinned evilly. "I'm back."


	6. Chapter 5: Peter's Plan and Sylar

**A.N.: **Now for the actual fifth chapter.

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 5: Peter's Plan and Sylar**

Sylar telekinetically picked up the body of Major Jacob Samuels, opened a door neaby, and moved the body into the room, following it inside.

Once inside the room, Sylar removed a panel from the wall without touching it. He then put the body inside the wall after touching the body and absorbing its form. He placed the panel back on the wall and shapeshifted into Major Jacob Samuels. He knew he wouldn't have much time before they realize it was Samuels's blood on the wall, so he had to use his form to get someone else's form. He also took the Major's uniform before putting him in the wall.

So he decided to go to the mess hall, so he began to go there. Since he touched the Major, he learned his entire history and about the ship he was on, along with its personell. He was surprised to find out he was in the future, but Specials still weren't public knowledge. He would need to find more Specials to satisfy his Hunger. After a few minutes, he arrived in the mess hall and spotted the two men that were talking with Samuels before his regeneration.

The two were Ensign Jack Rower and Liuetenant Daniel Subler. They were sitting at a table with a few other junior crew members. They were Ensign John Simmons, Ensign Mitchell Hill, and, ironically, Liuetenant Michael Gray. Even more ironic, Liuetenant Gray looked similar to Sylar's natural form. He knew who to choose.

"Gray!" He called. Michael looked over and saw him standing in the doorway and motioning him to follow. He excused himself, got up, and walked over to Sylar.

"Yes sir?" Michael asked, walking alongside Sylar, away from the mess hall.

"I wanted to talk to you about the intruder. The one that's dead." Sylar informed him.

"Why me? I don't know anything." Michael said, confused.

"I know." Sylar stopped and faced Michael, a door behind the Liuetenant. "But he wants you."

"Sir?" Michael asked, more confused than ever. Sylar telekinetically opened the door behind Michael, threw him in, followed him in, and closed the door behind him. "Ah!" He cried out as he hit his back on the side of the bed in the room. Sylar then pulled Michael's phaser toward himself and slit his throat open, making sure no blood got on the uniform. He then returned to his own form while holding the phaser.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to play you better than even you." Sylar smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, in holodeck two, Peter had selected a training program. He fired electricity at a target and fire at another, hitting both head on. He then tried to phase through a cardboard wall, but couldn't. "What the hell?" He then phased his hand through the floor, and pulled it back out. "So I just can't phase through holograms." He chuckled. "How ironic." He then tried to pull the cardboard wall out of the ground, but nothing happened. He then pulled his water bottle to himself. "Same with telekinesis." Another thought came to him. "Computer. Make a person appear in front of me, but don't let him move."

The computer complied, and a random person appeared in front of him. He attempted to use his telepathy on him, but nothing happened. "And telepathy." He then moved over to the console on the wall and placed his hand on it. A metallic wall appeared by him. He faced it, and fired electricity at it. Nothing. There wasn't even a burn mark. "And I can make things that are invulnerable to electricity." He fired fire at it. Same result. "And fire." He called over to the wall and placed his hand on it. He tried to freeze it. Nothing. "And freezing." He then used his technopathy on the wall and made it bend. "Hm?" He walked over to the person and used his technopathy on it too. He made the person raise their arm. "Technopathy seems to be the only ability that can affect things in here." He smiled. "A perfect cage for Specials. Except for technopaths. Nathan and The Company would have loved to have a place like this."

He used his super-speed and super-strength to punch a hole through the person's chest. He used technopathy to get rid of him and walked over to the wall again. He tried the same thing. "Ow!" He broke his hand and wrist. After a few seconds, his bones healed.

"I'll never get tired of that." Peter turned to see Commander Riker standing in the doorway, staring at Peter's healed hand.

"I didn't hear you coming." Peter asked more than stated.

"The walls are completely sound-proof." Riker replied.

_'I wasn't actually talking about your footsteps. I was talking about your thoughts.' _Peter thought. _'My telepathy must not be able to breach these walls. What the heck are they made of?' _Peter noticed he shifted his gaze to the destroyed targets. "I was practicing with my abilities. So I can help out more. I owe you for your hospitality."

"It's alright. I came here to apologize for the way I acted before. I was just suspicious." Riker said. "I went to your cell, but they let you out."

"Sorry about that. I was actually able to listen in on your conversation without leaving my cell and heard Captain Picard tell you that he wants me to be a part of the crew until I can get home. So I kinda, 'persuaded' them to let me out. It won't happen again." Peter replied.

"I hope not." Riker stared at him suspiciously. "Anyway, I guess that means I don't have to tell you what I came to tell you, other than 'I'm sorry'."

"Guess not." Peter agreed with a smile.

Commaner Riker glanced at the targets again. "Mind if I stay and watch a bit?"

"Not at all." Peter told him before looking at the wall again. "Some of my abilities don't work on holograms. Whether its a person or an object. And others don't work on certain holograms like this wall. I was using my super-strength along with my super-speed and I couldn't even dent it."

"I saw that part. You arm moved faster than I could see." Riker agreed.

"My brother and some other people would've loved a place like this. A perfect prison for Specials." Peter told him.

"Your brother? He didn't like people with abilities? I thought he _was_ one." Riker asked.

"It's not that he didn't _like_ us. It's that he _thought _he was protecting us by locking us all up against our will. He got the U.S. government involved and they hunted us." Peter said as he thought back to his time on the run. Riker didn't miss that Peter spat the word 'thought'. "Anyway, Sylar killed him after all that was over."

"The United States government hunted you and locked you up without court?" Riker asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. And the public knew about it because I sent a video in of us being drugged with bags over our heads and being loaded onto a plane." Peter said. "Luckily, we were saved and I fought the guards on the plane while a friend freed the others. The plane crashed and we got away before they could lock us up. But they did catch a few of us a couple of times."

"That's insane! And no record of this?" Riker asked.

"Well, I guess my mom had the Haitian erase the memories of the people that knew about the program to hunt us and she probably had someone destroy all records of it." Peter guessed.

"Haitian?" Riker questioned.

"He's a Haitian. Everyone just called him 'The Haitian', because he was apparently a mute, so no one knew his name. But when he met my neice, he started talking. After a while, I learned his name was Reney. He could suppress people's powers and erase people's memories." Peter answered.

"Really? That's interesting." Riker said. "And you couldn't absorb his ability?"

"No. He always suppressed my original ability when he was around me. Even when he let me use my other powers." Peter replied.

"I see." Riker said as Peter shot electricity at another target. "Your abilities are incredible."

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Picard to Commander Riker." Peter tapped his combadge.

"Go ahead." He said.

"This 'Sylar' is gone. His blood has vanished and Major Samuels blood is in its place. I have Worf sweeping the ship and I need you to head to the medical bay with Mr. Petrelli to meet with Dr. Crusher. She'll explain the rest." Captain Picard told him.

Peter immediatley grabbed Riker by the shoulder and teleported to the medical bay. "Looks like my teleportation still works in the holodeck." Peter said as he noticed Dr. Crusher. "What do you need us here for?"

Beverly Crusher jumped when she heard Peter's voice. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Teleportation." Peter replied.

"Right, well, I need to give you a quick scan so I can find your genetic marker that shows you have an ability. Then we can scan everyone on the ship and find this 'Sylar' person." She said.

"Good. I can't find him, so he must have shapeshifted." Peter told her. "I just don't understand how he's alive. He shouldn't be able to heal if he doesn't have a head. And he definately didn't have a head after what I did to him."

"Obviously. But his healing may be a problem. You may be the only one able to stop him." Beverly said to him. "And if we can't figure out what to do with him, we'll be at this over and over, with a bunch of casualties." Beverly said.

A thought occured to Peter. "I have an idea."

Obviously, Riker must've had the same thought. "The holodeck."

"What about the holodeck?" Beverly asked.

"Some of my powers wouldn't work with those holograms. I even made a wall that I couldn't even dent with super-strength combined with super-speed." Peter told her. "So that means we can make a cage that even Sylar can't escape from."

"How do we get him to the holodeck?" Asked Dr. Crusher.

"Me." Peter said bluntly. "He must be mad about me keeping him from getting people's abilities and he might even want _my_ ability."

"Then how do we tell him where to go?" Riker asked.

"You first find out who he is right now and then I direct him there. He probably already knows the way though." Peter stated.

"Okay." She pulled out a tricorder and after a minute, found what she was looking for. "Computer. Scan everyone on the ship for the genetic marker I just found." She sent the data to the computer.

"One person has the genetic marker in turbolift three." The computer replied.

"Who is in turbolift three." Dr. Crusher asked.

"Unknown." The computer responded.

"Scan their face and run it through the files of the crew." She commanded.

"Two people are confirmed to be in turbolift three. Ensign Michaels and Liuetenant Gray." The computer said.

"Which one has the genetic marker?" Dr. Crusher asked, but before the computer replied, all the power in the ship went off, even the emergency power.

"What the hell just happened?" Riker asked.

"I think Sylar just used an EMP. He must've realized the computer was scanning him." Peter guessed.

"How?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"Same way he knows his way around the ship." Peter answered. "One of his abilities are to know the history of anything he touches. Well, he's constantly touching the floor of the ship." Peter paused and gave everyone in the room some light by igniting his hand in fire. "And if he touched whoever he became, he'd know everythig about them and that would make it so much harder to tell if it's him." He paused again, smiling. "But that's where I come in." Peter used Molly's ability to find the two in the elevator. He then used his telepathy to look through their memories. "It's Gray! Sylar's Liuetenant Gray!" He said. "Ironic, Sylar's real name is Gabriel Gray." He then teleported to the holodeck and telepathically told Sylar where he was.

_'If you want me, come and get me. I'm in holodeck two.'_ Sylar telekinetically tore the turbolift doors open after killing Ensign Michaels and walked out, heading toward the holodeck.

"I'm coming for you Peter." He said.

When he arrived outside holodeck two, power had already come back on and he returned to his natural form. He smirked, his plan was going...well, according to plan. He would make himself appear dead again and when they dispose of his remains, he would just reanimate himself and be someone new. He walked into the holodeck and found Peter standing inside, no program running.

"I'm going to rip open your skull and take your powers right from under you." Sylar threatened him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Peter said as he smirked. Then, a glass cage appeared around him.

"Please. You think _this _can hold me? I broke out of Noah's cage. And _it _was bullet-proof." Sylar smirked, right before lifting his hand and motioning outward, as if he was telekinetically pushing something. But nothing happened. "What?" He tried again. Nothing. He then tried firing electricity at it. Nothing. "What is this?"

"Holographic bullet-proof and energy-proof glass. Also invulnerable to super-strength. Even with super-speed added in." Peter smirked. "Now you will be stuck in there forever and suffer from suffocation, unable to die, watching everything go on around you."

"NO! You can't do this!" Sylar screamed. "If you do this to me, you'll be no better than your brother!"

"Actually there's a difference between Nathan and I. he locked up innocent people, where as I locked up you." Peter corrected him.

"I'll get out of here! Just you wait!" Peter saw electricity form around Sylar's feet and made the computer generate a bottom to the box Sylar was in and put water in it. "AAAAAAH!" Sylar screamed as he electrocuted himself.

"Stings doesn't it?" Peter asked. Then he made a chain appear in a loop at the top of the box and raised the box up off the ground. "Now you won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." The holodeck doors opened to reveal Commander Riker, Dr. Crusher, and Captain Picard.


	7. Chapter 6: Caged Part 1

**A.N.: **Here's chapter six!"

**Heroes: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 6: Caged Part One**

"Oh, it appears you've caught our guest." Picard stated.

"What's with the water?" Riker asked.

"Keep him in line. He tries to electrocute the cage, it'll not only not work, but it'll fry him too." Peter responded.

"Isn't that torture?" Picard asked.

"Trust me. He's done a lot worse than this to other people." Peter said.

"So now what? We just leave him in here forever?" Riker asked.

"Until you can transfer him to another holographic facility meant to contain him." Peter said.

"Then we'll need to show you to Starfleet Command to prove how dangerous he is." Picard said.

"Okay. Maybe this is why my powers brought us here. Maybe I was supposed to lock him up here." Peter guessed.

"Whether you were or not, he's no danger to anyone now, so just to make sure no one releases him, this holodeck will be off limits, the program will be locked under my authorization only." Picard stated.

"You don't have to worry about that, I already locked it and put a thirty digit code on it. No one will be able to figure it out." Peter said.

"How much can you do with your technopathy?" Picard asked.

"A lot. I can even hack into computers without going through their firewalls or leaving any trace of me even doing it." Peter answered.

"You could be quite a help to Starfleet Mr. Petrelli." Picard told him.

"Thank you. I will stay and help as long as possible, but someday, I'll have to go home." Peter informed them.

"We would be glad to have you as part of our crew." Picard said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to contact Starfleet and inform them on why we dropped out of Warp. Twice." Picard walked out.

"Warp?" Peter asked.

"It's our faster than light travel." Riker replied.

"Ah." Peter. "So, am I gonna have to wear a uniform?" Peter asked.

"Well, since your a 'Special' member of the crew under 'Special' circumstances, that will be entirely up to you." Riker replied.

"Good. Cuz I don't want to wear that. Not yet anyway." Peter said.

"Alright. But you will still have to have a combadge." Riker said.

"Why? I'm a walking communicator." Peter stated.

"Yes, but we wouldn't be able to contact you from the ship if you were on an away team and got separated." Riker responded.

"That makes sense." Peter said. Riker threw him a combadge.

"I thought you'd say that." Riker smiled. "Welcome to the crew...Major."

"Major?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Well, it appears Sylar has killed at least three crewmembers. One of which being a Major, another being a Liuetenant, and another being and Ensign. And we'll need replacements. So Ensign Rower is being promoted to Liuetenant and you replace Major Samuels. We'll get two new Ensigns when we get back to Starfleet." Riker replied.

"Thank you Commander." Peter smiled.

"Just work hard enough and you could be the Liuetenant Commander in no time." Riker turned to walk away, but stopped. "And that doesn't mean 'persuading' us to give you a promotion."

"Wasn't planning on it anyway. I don't like to do that much." Peter asked as Riker and Dr. Crusher walked out.

"Liar."

Peter turned to see Sylar awake. "Excuse me?"

"You lied. You love using that ability. I don't need to be a lie detector to know that." Sylar taunted him. Even though he said this, he knew Peter was telling the truth because he didn't 'tingle' like he does when someone lies.

"If anyone here's a liar it's you." Peter turned to leave.

"I know what you're really like Peter. You only want to help people because you can't help yourself. You want to do some good because you desperately want to believe you're not like me. But you are. You're every bit like me. You want to be special. To stand out. To be your own crowd. We're more alike than you care to admit."

"I'm nothing like you!" Peter screamed at him with a sonic scream.

"AAAH!" Sylar screamed. With his super-hearing, his was extra sensitive to sonic waves.

"I don't like attention! I help people because it's the right thing to do!" Peter screamed again.

AAAAAAH!" Sylar screamed in pain. "You know I'm right Peter! Don't deny it! You _love _the atention! You _love _to be different! And more than anything! You love to kill people! People like me! People like you!"

"NO! i'M NOT LIKE YOU!" He screamed again, shattering the glass. Even holographic glass has a resonance frequency. Sylar fell to the ground with the water, landed on his feet, and sped out of the holodeck with his super-speed, killing people on his way.

Peter snapped back to reality. He had dreamed the future while awake. He daydreamed the future. But it was an unlikely future. He was going to make sure it didn't happen.

"I don't need to be a lie detector to know that." Sylar said.

"Nice try. I'm not going to fall for it." Peter said walking out.

"You know I'm right Peter! You know I'm right!" He accidentally generated some electricity in his anger. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Even with the doors closed, he could hear Sylar's screams of pain as clear as day. "You're wrong."

Meanwhile, Captain Picard was in his office, speaking with and Admiral from Starfleet Command.

"So this Sylar character is incredibly dangerous. There's a man on our ship that is like him, but he's not bad like Sylar. We are bringing him to Starfleet Command to show you his abilities." Picard said.

"We look forward to your arrival. Maybe he can even help with our current situation." Said the Admiral.

"What situation is that?" Picard asked.

"Three Borg Cubes have been spotted near Romulus." He paused. "They're headed for Earth."

"Three? One is hard enough, but three?" Picard asked. "We don't stand a chance!"

"Not without Mr. Petrelli." The Admiral said.

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to help." Picard sighed, hanging up.

He sat there for a few moments. "I hope we will."


End file.
